


Damaged but Not Broken

by bloodasthickasink



Series: Untamed [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Smut, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesomes, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodasthickasink/pseuds/bloodasthickasink
Summary: "You can't be serious." You look at Thor. He at least has the decency to look ashamed."I wouldn't be asking this if it were not serious." He rumbles."I haven't seen your brother for over a year! I have been happy this whole time. Tony and Stephen treat me well and with respect, and I feel more whole than I ever have in my life. And you want me to go back to a place where one of my biggest triggers is?" He looks down at the ground. After a moment, you sigh."I'm sorry, that isn't fair to you. You have to do what's right for your people, and I'm being selfish." You run a hand through your hair. "I'm sure that's the last thing you need is another person being that way. I'll help you. I'll help you because you're my friend, and that's what friends do. But I swear, if your brother even thinks about looking my way, I'll-""Don't worry." Thor interrupts you. "He won't. His sense of self-preservation is too high. Too many people would line up to kill him for you."Sequel to What I Want is All Of You





	1. Request

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the promised sequel! I've got this idea rolling along at a nice pace, and I'm super excited to be back!

Your phone buzzes, the noise amplified by the granitite countertops in the Sanctuary. You hold your hand out, not even looking at the phone as it floats into your hand. You pluck it deftly from the air and unlocked it. You smile when you see who the text is from. Getting Thor to use a cellphone was a brilliant idea. It had taken a while, and he still forget it fairly often, but it made communicating with him much easier. The best part of it was when he sent you absolutely ridiculous selfies from places you could only dream of visiting. Whenever Strange required you to help him at another Sanctuary, which was surprisingly often, you would always respond with an equal ridiculous selfie. You hadn’t expected Thor to want to even stay in contact with you after the debacle almost two years ago, let alone become an even better friend. The universe was always full of surprises.

Thor actually suggested you cut off contact with Loki entirely. Tony and Stephen obviously thought that would have been wise, but Thor somehow beat them to it. That surprised you at the time. What surprised you even more was that Thor made it quite clear he wanted to continue to be your friend. He genuinely seemed to like you. At the time, you thought it might turn awkward, but it never did. In his own way, Thor helped you get over Loki. He kept you busy with stories and adventures. Dr. Strange and Tony did the same, albeit in very different ways.

The relationship between the three of you didn’t develop immediately. A lot of it was due to the fact that you were obviously in no state to be in a relationship. Still, it was no surprise when you began spending nights regularly with Dr. Strange. You did spend several nights with Tony but nowhere near as many as with Dr. Strange. You suspected that people thought you were just fooling around and that nothing serious would come of this. 

Steve’s reaction when he caught the three of you in Avenger’s Towers had been hysterical. Tony denied having set this up so this is how it would come out, but you knew better. Honestly, you weren’t all that bothered by it. Steve could keep a secret. Strange, on the other hand, refused to talk to Tony for a long time. It took a while to get the two to reconcile, but when they did, it seemed worth it to you. Well, almost worth it. Some paparazzi managed to get photos of the three of you. Thankfully, it wasn’t anything risqué, just a series of photos of the three of you taking turns kissing each other. The peeping paparazzi was caught and ushered off the premises, but the damage had already been done. When the three of you finally finished your… _reconciliation_ , the picture had already been spread across the internet like wildfire. TMZ even had a segment on it the next time it aired.

Most of the reactions were positive. A few were derogatory and mean, but it didn’t phase you too much. To be honest, most of what happened made you laugh. You liked how many variations of “Get it girl” Tony showed to you, and you downright howled when Tony went through the hashtag that cropped up. A lot of people apparently wanted in on it. The memes also killed you.

Thor sent you all the stupid edits he could find. Your personal favorite was the one with the guy holding hands with a girl, but he’s looking at another girl. The only difference was the someone photoshopped Loki’s face onto the original girl, your face on the guy, and the picture of Strange and Tony kissing on to the other girl. 

You come out of your reverie when you look at the text you just received. Thor was telling you he was right outside the door, so you gently put down the tome you’d been going over and ran to the door. As soon as you opened it up, Thor swept you into a bear hug and refused to put you down for several steps.

“What’s up, champ?” You said once you had been gently set back down on the ground. 

“Not too much. The world has mostly been quiet.” He looked around for Strange. The two never got too close, but Thor was at least courtesy enough to check in with the doctor whenever he stopped by.

“He’s out. He’s going to be gone for a while. He’s caught rumblings of something in Europe. Probably nothing too big, but it’s better to be safe.”

“Pity. I was hoping to talk to him about a time-sensitive matter.” 

“What is it? Maybe I can help?” Thor looks down at the ground.

“I would appreciate it. New Asgard is… the magic system surrounding it is been corrupted. Not our magic. Human magic, so we need someone to come in and fix it. Preferably soon.” He looks guilty at you. “I’m sure you would rather Strange take it, but he… It needs to be done as soon as possible. That, and the people don’t trust him. Because of my friendship with you, they will trust you to do what is best.”

"You can't be serious." You look at Thor. He at least has the decency to look ashamed.

"I wouldn't be asking this if it were not serious." He rumbles.

"I haven't seen your brother for over a year! I have been happy this whole time. Tony and Stephen treat me well and with respect, and I feel more whole than I ever have in my life. And you want me to go back to a place where one of my biggest triggers is?" He looks down at the ground. After a moment, you sigh.

"I'm sorry, that isn't fair to you. You have to do what's right for your people, and I'm being selfish." You run a hand through your hair. "I'm sure that's the last thing you need is another person being that way. I'll help you. I'll help you because you're my friend, and that's what friends do. But I swear, if your brother even thinks about looking my way, I'll-"

"Don't worry." Thor interrupts you. "He won't. His sense of self-preservation is too high. Too many people would line up to kill him for you."

“Good. At least there’s that.” You let out a defeated noise and rub your forehead. “Okay, you want this done soon, yeah? I’ll be ready to go by tomorrow morning. I want to tell Tony and Stephen where I’ll be going.” You groan. “Neither of them are going to be happy about this.”


	2. Expressed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know me. You know I can't resist writing smut

“I don’t trust him.” Tony’s tone is blunt. He’s pacing around your room. It’s hard for him to stay still normally, but this is born out of agitation. He keeps on moving his hands up to his face, running them briefly over his mouth and chin before dropping them. He takes several steps and then repeats the earlier motion. Dr. Strange is sitting in the chair across from your bed, elbow propped on the arm of the chair and cheek resting on the lower part of his palm. His expression would seem almost impassive to those who don’t know him well, but to you, it’s not. You can see he’s trying to keep his rage in check.

You had texted the both of them once Thor had left. While you didn’t trust Loki more than the other two, you wanted to help Thor. Your mind was made up. You could do this. It had barely been a minute since sending the text before a portal opened up, Strange striding through. He looked absolutely enraged. Thankfully, you knew it wasn’t at you. It still made you want to shrink back. It was a testament to how much Strange had grown as a person that eased up slightly, sensing your discomfort. 

Tony followed soon behind. You weren’t surprised at that part. The thunk on the roof let you know when he arrived. You had made a hidden entrance up there in case of emergencies. Thankfully, it was calibrated so that it would only open for Tony. Technically, it was only meant for emergencies, but Tony did like to make an entrance sometimes. He’s in his regular outfit when he makes his way downstairs, the hoodie he’s wearing the only indication he flew over in his suit. Strange and Tony shared a look before looking at you.

“Upstairs.” You said before either of them could speak. “My room. I don’t want to have this conversation here.”

You gave them the full story when the three of you got there. Neither of them seemed to take it very well.

“I agree with Tony.” Strange drawls from his place. “Thor is barely able to contain Loki on the best of days.”

“I know.” You resist the urge to sigh. Instead, you sit down on the end of your bed. “I know. I’ve thought of all of that, trust me. But Thor’s my friend, and I want to help him.”

“Want to or feel obligated?” Strange gives you a piercing look.

“Both? More of the former than the latter.” Tony lets out an exasperated noise from somewhere on the other side of the room. You give him a glare. Strange, for his part, merely rubs his temples. 

“You are so ridiculously stubborn.” His words have an angry tone to them. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.” Tony turns on his heels in order to face you properly. “I’m supposed to be the one that goes head first into stupid things, not you.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” You make a come hither motion to both of them. “I just want to spend time with the both of you before I go.”

Tony seems to know what you want. His eyes darken slightly, and he shrugs off his hoodie as he stalks towards you. While you never told him, Tony knew that you sometimes used sex as a distraction from darker thoughts. You suspect he figured it out because he did the same. You can tell Strange wants to talk more about the issue at hand. He even opens his mouth to do so, but you fix him with a look.

“Please?” You hadn’t meant for it to come out as a question, as a plea. His expression softens slightly, and he slowly stands up to make his way towards you. By this point, Tony has made it over to the bed. He places one knee on the bed before following it with the other. From that point, he crawls his way over to you, settling himself beside you. He wraps an arm around you loosely and slides behind you, putting his legs on either side of you. Your back is flush with his chest. Strange sinks to his knees once he reaches the end of the bed, deftly taking one of your legs in his hand. He begins placing gentle kisses along your calf. 

“How do you want us, princess?” Tony nips lightly on your earlobe. You bite down on your lower lip to resist the urge to moan. The fact that the three of you were so in-sync sometimes never failed to blow you away. You didn’t have to specific what you wanted; Tony and Stephen seemed to just know what you wanted and needed. 

“Use your words.” Strange gently scrapes his teeth along the exposed skin of your calf. You can’t help the breathy sound that escapes you.

“Fuck, I don’t know.” You squirm in Tony’s grip as he runs his tongue along the column of your neck. You can’t see him, but you can feel the look he gives you. It’s clear he doesn’t buy it. Strange apparently doesn’t either because he bites the lower part of your inner thigh. It’s not hard enough to be truly painful, but you do let out a yelp. 

“Fine. You two win.” You fake being annoyed, an act that you know they both see through. Stephen smirks against your thigh, and Tony lets out a soft laugh. Tony’s hands move from their place around your waist. One drifts to your right inner thigh, gently pushing it open to allow Strange to get higher up your thigh. The other drifts up to your breasts, palming one gently.

“You still have to tell us.” Tony purrs.

“I want one of you to fuck me while the other eats me out.” You’re rewarded by Tony squeezing your tits a little bit harder. Dr. Strange seems to be in a certain kind of mood, though, because he speaks again.

“You know I want specifics.” He admonishes you gently. Tony lets out a huff of laughter.

“He just likes the sound of his own voice.” He murmurs in your ear, his tone indicating he’s teasing. You knew he was slightly jealous. Tony certainly knew how to talk dirty in bed, but he also knew that Strange was a master at it. It tended to bring out Tony’s competitive side, which was just fine by you. Part of you wonder if they were intentionally competitive because they knew how much you got off on it.

“I…” You inhaled sharply when Tony squeezed again. The hand that had been on your thigh snaked its way back up your torso. Dr. Strange smiled in a predatory manner, maneuvering so that his forearms kept your thighs wide open. He began laying kisses and laving bites from your knee upward, taking his time to reach the hem of your shorts. Both men had a sense of glee, as if they couldn’t get enough of how easily they could turn you into putty.

“Fuck, okay.” You took a deep breath, trying to collect your thoughts. “Fuck, I wanna ride Stephen reverse cowgirl.”

“And you want me to eat you out?” Tony purred. “You spoil me too much.” He punctuates his words by moving the hand under your shirt to your breast, tweaking your nipple through your bra. You keen at that. Strange lets out a laugh, pushing himself backwards so he’s resting more of his weight on his feet. He looks over your shoulder. He and Tony are holding a silent conversation. It ends with Tony moving out from behind you and sliding off to the side. Strange stands up and makes his way on to the bed. He settles himself against the headboard, tossing his shirt and cuffs to the side as he does so. You follow the unspoken order and situate yourself so that your back is against his front now. You take off your shirt before you get comfortable. Once you’re situated, Tony wastes no time in sliding in between your legs, Strange helping the process by moving your calves to sit on the outside of his thighs. He uses his magic to unbutton and slide your shorts down your legs before he places them where he wants them. 

Tony lets out a low groan when he sees that you wore matching lingerie. It probably helped that it was red adorned with gold lace on the edges. You can tell from the look in his eyes that he wants nothing more than to push your flimsy panties aside and sink his fingers and tongue into you. You gently take a hand and card it through Tony’s hair. He looks up at you, a surprisingly tender expression on his face.

“Wanna take my time with you.” He says by way of an explanation. “Want to show you how wanted you are.” Strange makes a noise of agreement from behind you. His hands slide along your shoulders to push the straps of you bra down your arms.

“We both need you to understand how wanted you are.” Strange’s tone is oddly serious. You shift slightly so you can look at him. “This can be a huge moment of growth for you, but the potential of it going po-“ You stop him by kissing him, swiping your tongue along his bottom lip as you do so.

“I know.” You murmur, looking between the both of them. “I know.” A bunch of unspoken words and sentiments linger between the three of you. You know how they feel, know that they’re scared and worried for you in their own ways. You don’t need to hear it in words. They tell you in their own ways.

Tony tells you in the way he handles you. He knew exactly what got you going by the second time you slept together, and he uses that knowledge to his advantage. He worships you, worships your body, but he doesn’t act as if he’s going to break you. It’s just the right amount of gentle and rough, leaving marks softly in his wake. The marks are left out of a secret sense of possessiveness that Tony has. He was careful, though, to not go overboard unless he had your permission. You dig your nails into his scalp to let him know that it’s okay. He can be as possessive as he needs to be.

Strange uses his knowledge of your body to play you like a fiddle. While Tony marks, Strange teases. He’s got you whimpering and begging within minutes. The difference is this time he isn’t overly arrogant about it; it’s more of a way to show you how well he knows you, how much he pays attention to you and what you need. You let him know you understand by letting the noises fall from your lips without a thought. You praise him the entire time he works you, occasionally stopping to praise Tony as well. By the time Strange slides in to you and Tony begins running his tongue along and through your outer lips, you’re gone.

The rest of the night is spent with the two of them. You want to show them how much they mean to you, how much you appreciate everything they’ve done for you. They take direction from you. While the night is meant to be about you, you make sure it’s about them as well. You need them to know that you won’t leave them, that they both mean more to you than anyone else. You can’t do it words, so you let your actions speak for you. The three of you work your way to exhaustion gently. You can’t help the smile on your face as the three of you, still intertwined with each other, drift off to sleep.


End file.
